looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 1
Looney Tunes Platinum Collection Volume 1 is a Blu-ray that features 50 cartoons on 2 discs. Also included as a bonus feature is the 1968 cartoon "The Door", which is its first release on any format. It was released on November 15, 2011 on Blu-Ray only. A DVD version of the box set was released on July 3, 2012, minus the third disc. There is also a limited edition Blu-Ray with a much bigger box, with the same normal Blu-Ray digi-book plus, a litho cel, a collectible tin, and a shot glass. Disc 1 Cartoons 1-4, 9-10, 14-15, 18-20 are in the a.a.p. package. The rest are in the post-1948 package. #"Hare Tonic" (GC Vol. 3) #"Baseball Bugs" (GC Vol. 1) #"Buccaneer Bunny" (GC Vol. 5) #"The Old Grey Hare" (GC Vol. 5) #"Rabbit Hood" (GC Vol. 4) #"8 Ball Bunny" (GC Vol. 4) #"Rabbit of Seville" (GC Vol. 1) low pitch cartoon #"What's Opera, Doc?" (GC Vol. 2) #"The Great Piggy Bank Robbery" (GC Vol. 2) #"A Pest in the House" (GC Vol. 5) #"The Scarlet Pumpernickel" (GC Vol. 1) #"Duck Amuck" (GC Vol. 1) #"Robin Hood Daffy" (GC Vol. 3) #"Baby Bottleneck" (GC Vol. 2) #"Kitty Kornered" (GC Vol. 2) #"Scaredy Cat" (GC Vol. 1) #"Porky Chops" (GC Vol. 1) #"Old Glory" (GC Vol. 2) #"A Tale of Two Kitties" (GC Vol. 5) PUBLIC DOMAIN #"Tweetie Pie" (GC Vol. 2) #"Fast and Furry-ous" (GC Vol. 1) #"Beep, Beep" (GC Vol. 2) #"Lovelorn Leghorn" #"For Scent-imental Reasons" (GC Vol. 1) #"Speedy Gonzales" (GC Vol. 1) Special features Behind the Tunes *Wagnerian Wabbit: The Making of What's Opera, Doc? *Twilight in Tunes: The Music of Raymond Scott *Powerhouse in Pictures *Putty Problems and Canary Rows *A Chuck Jones Tutorial: Tricks of the Cartoon Trade *The Charm of Stink: On the Scent of Pepé Le Pew Alternate Audio Tracks *Audio commentaries **Eric Goldberg on "Baseball Bugs", "Buccaneer Bunny", "Rabbit Hood", "Rabbit of Seville", "Robin Hood Daffy", "Scaredy Cat" **Greg Ford on "The Old Grey Hare" **Jerry Beck on "8 Ball Bunny", "Speedy Gonzales" **Archive audio interview of Chuck Jones, Maurice Noble and Michael Maltese on "What's Opera Doc?" **Daniel Goldmark on "What's Opera Doc?" **John Kricfalusi (with archive audio of Bob Clampett) on "The Great Piggy Bank Robbery" **Paul Dini on "A Pest in the House" **Michael Barrier and Mel Blanc on "The Scarlet Pumpernickel" **Michael Barrier (with archive audio of Chuck Jones) on "Duck Amuck" **Michael Barrier (with archive audio of Bob Clampett) on "Baby Bottleneck", "A Tale of Two Kitties" **Michael Barrier on "Kitty Kornered", "Beep, Beep" **Jerry Beck and Martha Sigall on "Old Glory" **Greg Ford (with archive audio of Friz Freleng) on "Tweetie Pie" **Michael Barrier (with archive audio of Michael Maltese and Treg Brown) on "Fast and Furry-ous" **Michael Barrier (with archive audio of Michael Maltese) on "For Scent-imental Reasons" *Music and Vocal-Only Tracks **Music-only tracks include: "What's Opera Doc?", "The Scarlet Pumpernickel", "Duck Amuck", "Robin Hood Daffy", "Speedy Gonzales" **Vocal-only tracks include: "What's Opera Doc?" Disc 2 Cartoons 3-5, and 7 are in the a.a.p. package. The rest are in the post-1948 package. #"One Froggy Evening" (GC Vol. 2) #"Three Little Bops" (GC Vol. 2) #"I Love to Singa" (GC Vol. 2) #"Katnip Kollege" (GC Vol. 2) #"The Dover Boys" (GC Vol. 2) PUBLIC DOMAIN #"Chow Hound" (GC Vol. 6) #"Haredevil Hare" (GC Vol. 1) #"The Hasty Hare" #"Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century" (GC Vol. 1) #"Hare-Way to the Stars" #"Mad as a Mars Hare" (SS Bugs Bunny) #"Devil May Hare" (GC Vol. 1) #"Bedevilled Rabbit" (SS Bugs Bunny) #"Ducking the Devil" (SS Daffy Duck) #"Bill of Hare" #"Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare" (SS Bugs Bunny) #"Bewitched Bunny" (GC Vol. 5) #"Broom-Stick Bunny" (GC Vol. 2) #"A Witch's Tangled Hare" #"A-Haunting We Will Go" (GC Vol. 4) #"Feed the Kitty" (GC Vol. 1) #"Kiss Me Cat" (GC Vol. 4) #"Feline Frame-Up" #"From A to Z-Z-Z" (GC Vol. 4) #"Boyhood Daze" (GC Vol. 6) Special features Behind the Tunes *It Hopped One Night: The Story Behind One Froggy Evening *Wacky Warner One-Shots *Mars Attacks! Life on the Red Planet with My Favorite Martian (provided in HD) *Razzma-Taz: Giving the Tasmanian Devil His Due (provided in HD) *The Ralph Phillips Story: Living the American Daydream (provided in HD) Alternate Audio Tracks *Audio commentaries **Michael Barrier, Corny Cole, Chuck Jones, Maurice Noble and Michael Maltese on "One Froggy Evening" **Jerry Beck and Stan Freberg on "The Three Little Bops" **Eric Goldberg on "I Love to Singa", "Chow Hound", "Bewitched Bunny", "From A to Z-Z-Z-Z", "Boyhood Daze" **Michael Barrier, John McGrew, Paul Julian and Gene Fleury on "The Dover Boys at Pimento University" **Michael Barrier and Pete Alvarado on "Haredevil Hare" **Michael Barrier and Maurice Noble on "Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century" **Jerry Beck on "Devil May Hare" **June Foray on "Broom-Stick Bunny" **Greg Ford on "Feed the Kitty" **Amid Amidi on "From A to Z-Z-Z-Z" *Music and Vocal-Only Tracks **Music-only tracks include: "One Froggy Evening", "The Three Little Bops", "Hare-Way to the Stars", "Ducking the Devil", "A Witch's Tangled Hare", "Feed the Kitty" and "Boyhood Daze" **Music-and-effects tracks include: "Bewitched Bunny", "Broom-Stick Bunny" and "Feline Frame-Up" **Vocal-only tracks include: "The Three Little Bops" Disc 3: Bonus Materials (Blu-Ray only) *A Greeting from Chuck Jones *Chuck Amuck: The Movie *Chuck Jones: Extremes & In-Betweens, a Life in Animation *Chuck Jones: Memories of a Childhood *The Animated World of Chuck Jones (9 Cartoons) **"Point Rationing of Foods" **"Hell-Bent for Election" **"So Much for So Little" **"Orange Blossoms for Violet" **"A Hitch in Time" **"90 Day Wondering" **"Drafty, Isn't It?" **"The Dot and the Line: A Romance in Lower Mathematics" **"The Bear That Wasn't" *How the Grinch Stole Christmas! Pencil Test *"The Door" (provided in HD) *Bonus Cartoons (9 Cartoons) **"Fright Before Christmas" from Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (no opening and ending "target" sequence, just title and credits) **"Spaced Out Bunny" from Bugs Bunny's Bustin' Out All Over (no title, credits or opening and ending "target" sequence") **"Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century" from Daffy Duck’s Thanks-for-Giving (censored version) **"Another Froggy Evening" **"Marvin the Martian in the Third Dimension" (3D attraction) **"Superior Duck" **"From Hare to Eternity" (1998 "dubbed" version with the "WB Family Entertainment" part of the opening with Bugs Bunny missing) **"Father of the Bird" **"Museum Scream" (provided in HD) Category:Videos and DVDs Category:Looney Tunes Platinum Collection Category:Cartoon compilations Category:2011